Kireina Shi
by CGpyro
Summary: Clan was feared. Not only for its name but for the clans skills and the demon it held within its grasp. There was an attack on the village, the said demon was sealed, it passed down three generations before it came into the body of a little girl. The village learned of such sealing. The girl was outcast. Ignored. Except by one. Until she was found. Rated cause idk the turn out.
1. Meeting the Hokage

Ok so where do I begin. Oh I know. Maybe I should introduce myself first.

My name is Kireina Shi.

Weird name I know, considering what it means. But hey all in all I love it. Now for my clan.. sadly I'm the last of my clan that is in the hidden mist. I know my uncle is somewhere but I don't know.

Considering you need to know what I look like I'll start with my clothes. I usually wear a sleeveless crop top that has a mid high collar which stays against my neck. A pair of pants that are loose which poof out a little till they reach just below my knee and tighten again. Among those I have my arm guards that go from my elbow guard down before it turns to what seems like a glove. Beneath my crop top, are bandages, so if I jump my chest won't be seen. Those bandages go up around my neck an cover my mouth and nose (A/N : Like Zabuza). I wear normal ninja shoes but with those I have bandages wrapping up my calf to my knee.

On my stomach there is a tattoo with my clans symbol (A/N: drawn in picture above) which is a swirl before the opening line branches out turning back and going parallel to the swirl. Making it resemble a syphe. On the other side it connects to it before going round parallel, branching out before making another syphe.

On my belt there is a pouch for my basic weapons, a other for my scrolls and lastly two short hand swords hang from their place. On my right bicep holds my headband with the Bloody Mist village symbol with a slash through it. You may ask why. But I'll explain that later.

My hip length silky black hair that had a tint of blue if you look st it rigth. Blood red eyes that take on a regal look, shark like teeth both of which come from my uncle and my feminine looks from my mother along with my body structure. For some reason puberty is just mean. Curved figure and a B-Cup.. God help me... not that I'm complaining. It's just annoying at times...

I sat in my room going over everything I had packed into a sealing scroll. Outfits, check. Extra weapons, check. Paper bombs, check. Etc. Etc. After finally getting packed and grabbing a picture of my family, I smiled before putting it into my pouch. Glancing at the clock the outside seeing it's finally night, I gather everything up and put it into the appropriate places. Crouching at my window I jump out landing on the ground below before running. Hopping from roof to roof, pausing for a moment to stop my flow of Chakra before running again.

Making it past the gate and it's guards, I grinned. Maybe I should explain. Obviously I'm running, in other words I'm exscaping from that hell hole. It was torture, and for what. Cause I have a damn demon sealed in me.

So I've been traveling for way to long.

* * *

 _I'm tired. And I'm screwed... I'm so lost.._

 **Nooo~ your totally not lost~**

 _Oh shut it you_

 **Why should I**

 _Please just shut it kyro (kI-ro)_

 **Fine but I'll be back Shi**

 _Mmk_

To be honest he's the only one who hadn't put me down. Ok never mind. He puts me down at times but that's usually for my own good..

Walking through the forest, trying to find a damn village only to come up empty handed each time. Sighing I climbed up a tree and layed back on the branch and closed my eyes beginning to dose off. Sadly I was rudely awoken by a jolt on the branch. Jumping a little and sliding off, hurriedly I put Chakra into my soles and stayed there. Looking up to the person only meeting one eye.

"Eto.. hi?" I asked indifferently

I sighed as the only response I got was a simple 'yo' giving him a 'seriouly?' look. Letting go of the Chakra and free falling, turning I landed in a feline crouch before standing up and looking at him.

Sliverish gray hair, taller than me. Then again I'm just twelve, green vest, black mask much like mine and his eye was covered.

Eh...

"And who might you be?" He finally spoke. Is it rhetorical? He seemed like he was waiting, finally I zoned back in deciding to answer him to an extent.

"Kireina Shi. Age: 12. Rank: Genin Village Hidden in the Mist" I stated as I just stared at him blankly before I figured up an question. "Eto.. where am I exactly..? And who are you..?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I was running away to much to even notice.

He tilted his head "Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi Hatake.

"Hn.." I ran a hand through my hair before looking at him seriously "can I meet the leader? I'm in need of a place to stay at the moment. But if I can't that's fine" bowing low in respect. He made a humming sound before nodding and gesturing for me to follow him. In turn I nodded my head. And lept after him as he went on his way.

Hokage office

After knocking on his door Kakashi had opened the office door and told me to wait a minute. Which I had indeed complied, sighing as I slid on down to the floor. And I must say I was ginger weird looks. Some of question, some of hate. As to why I don't know but hey I'm not complaining. I dozed off a little before I got told to come in.

Walking into the room and looking around, seemed good to be hokage apparently.. Turning my gaze to the old man in front of me and smiling sheepishly not that he could see it. hehe mask.. "Hello sir, thank you for seeing me" bowing in respect before standing back up.

He smiled gently at me. Which kinda freaked me out cause no one ever looked at me like that before. Well except.. - _ok ok off topic get back to it -_

"What is it that you wished to see me for."

Nodding my head in self assurance bowing deeply biting my lip before asking. "Please may I join your village?" I kept myself bowed until I was told otherwise, which didn't last long as I stood straight I saw the questioning looks. This in turn only made me think they won't accept... "I know that my old village and your may not have gotten along but please concider"

* * *

Hello my little ones! This is the first chapter. I know I messed up some words but eh.

See ya later!

\- Ryu


	2. The Academy?

**Ok so I don't confuse people on why she has her leaf headband before the class is cause the hokage tested her. I plan for her to be allowed to ear her hidden mist head band in reminder of her village and clan.**

 **\- Ryu**

 _Previously_

 _Nodding my head in self assurance bowing deeply biting my lip before asking. "Please may I join your village?" I kept myself bowed until I was told otherwise, which didn't last long as I stood straight I saw the questioning looks. This in turn only made me think they won't accept... "I know that my old village and your may not have gotten along but please concider"_

 _To the story_

The two looked confused for a minute or two before asking questions.

"Why would you leave your village, surely you family is missing you" the old man askes, causing me to bite my lip. "Child are you ok?" He looked at me with concern and waiting for me to answer. Kakashi on the other hand was just quietly waiting.

Taking a breath in I finally looking at them with a sad smile "Sir I no longer have parents... and as for the village. I doubt they care." You could see the question in their eyes, waiting for my to tell why. I was contemplating the pros and cons of the whole thing. - pro. New family, new adventure. Con. Alone again.. -

" Ok maybe it will help you if I told you from the beginning?" Seeing them nod, I decided to continued "Ok first of my name is Kireina Shi. Now where should I begin. Ah there, it all started when the village was terrorized by a demon. That demon was named kyro. Many were injured. Killed even. The villages noble Shi clan had decided to seal the beast in a human host, my great grandmother. She had died so the beast was passed to my grandfather at to not get out. When my grandfather went ill the clan elders decided the next host." I bit down on my lip before continuing " that host was a little girl that belonged to her head house... that little girl used to happy life before the sealing. She had freinds, she had the trust and love of her family. But that all changed once the beast was sealed in her. Once done, and after a few days said girl went to play with her freinds. Only for them to be dragged away by their parents saying 'stay away from the demon child'. Confused she when to her parents only to be ignored by her father. Within the whole village the only person that loved her fully was her mother."

Taking a deep breath, eyes shining with unshed tears and continued.

"At the age of four, her clan was slaughtered right in front of eyes. Rogue ninja had attacked. She had been woken up by her mother telling her that she needed to hide. As she was being taken to the escape passage, she heard a scream she the curious grip she turned only to be splashed with blood on her. Her mother's blood. She watched as her mother's body fell to the ground wit a jerk. She was terified. Her family. The people she loved was gone in that instant. Except for one who had disappeared for unknown reason. The next morning she was found crying over her dead mothers body, trying to wake her up. But to no avail. The villagers gathered around the scene, with looks of horror, pity and sadness. Even some gazes filled with hate, it was silent. That except for which crying and mumbled words that couldn't come out. The child was alone."

I stared at the ground with clenched teeth as I had to finish for they asked. "For years the child was alone, hated, ignored. But even in spite what they said and did. she was the top of her class, but she surprised them. The girl had graduated at the age of nine. Three years earlier than the rest because she mastered her abilities."

I looked up at them, they seemed shocked above all else. Smiling sheepishly at them I finally let the tears fall before giving them a broken smile.

"That little girl was me.."

An hour passed before anyone said anything before the old man told me to stand. At this I was confused but did so anyway.

"Make 3 solid clones of yourself"

"Eto... ok?" Taking a deep breath "Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!"

With that said the stood 5 more of me. Oops.. made to many... Scratching the back of my head and looking at the old man in question. "Eh.. why did I need to do that... and why are you shocked?"

"You do realize that is a high skill jutsu?" I nod a yes "Well congratulations on becoming a leaf ninja, you will go to the academy tomorrow morning at eight." Ok now I was comfused..

A head band? Ok... looking at it, the usual leaf symbol on a black cloth band. Smiling lightly before tying it around my bicep opposite of the other one. "Um sir? I understand the headband but shouldn't I graduate with my class? Or have they already graduated?" I tilted my head to the side before lifting my hand to my mother band. "Also... may I keep this one in as well.. it reminds me of all the things I went through. My home. The place where my last happy memory came from."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes you can keep it on. And as for why the headband yes it is yours to have now. Now for why your going to the academy is cause tomorrow is their test to see if they graduate. Your going because you need to meet them."

Ah now I get it "Ok gramps, but I have a question. Where is a a training ground"

 **Well chapter two is done!**

 **I feel acomplished at the moment so onto the next chapter!**

 **\- Ryu**


	3. Encounter

_Previously_

 _Ah now I get it "Ok gramps, but I have a question. Where is a a training ground"_

 _To the story_

After being rudely awoken by thud on the window.. - ignore. It will go away - another thud, I ignored it again only to be woke by a dumb ass alarm clock, after tumbling off the bed I decided to get ready in my usual outfit and loaded up my weapons and pouches. Picking up my headbands and sliding them to my biceps, mist on the left leaf on the right.

Heading to the window and jumping out to meet Kakashi, finally heading to the when I realized something. - _I'm late, not to self don't train before bed_ \- looking up at the person beside me, only to see him reading a book.

"Eh... one were late, two what book is that, I've never read it before" I said with an 'o' face. I was intrigued, I love reading... I'm a nerd on the inside, bad ass on the outside.

He looked at me for a minute before speaking "your to young to read these kinds of things Shi" I pouted a little mumbling to myself that it's not fair. He sighed before pulling out another book. - where the hell he get it from - and handing it to me. - Make out paradise edition one - squealing a little and thanking him, we continued on our way as I read the book given - _Oh my god! Such perfect detail, and characters! I love it! -_

"Kakashi! Can I keep it so I can finish!"

He looked at me funny before nodding, I didn't realize that we were here til I heard yelling. Something about naruto. Idiot. Clone. Skewed up.

Shrugging I knocked on the door for it to be opened by a man with the same headband as me and Kakashi. His hair up like a pineapple and a scare. "Yes?"

I grinned before giving him a slip saying I was supposed to be here, even though I already had the test by the hokage. He nodded his head before turning and looked at the class "Ok class we have a new student today. You can come in now" Taking in a breath before walking in to hear slight gasps as I walk past them. Stopping in the middle and turning to them, giving then a closed eye smile even though they can see it. Opening my eyes and bowing only a little.

"My name is Kireina. Shi Kireina. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Leaning up and meeting them eye to eye. The teacher had picked some people to ask questions.

"Are you single?" Eh a puppy boy?

"Yes."

"Why do you have to headbands?" Blonde askd

"One is for my home village and one is from here."

"Home village? What is it?" A pink haired kid said

"The Village of the Hidden Mist"

"Why do have the leafs band if you have your original"

"Because I was a Genin of Hidden Mist before I left. The reason I have y'alls is because the hokage tested me."

The teacher only asked for one last question before they had to get back to the test. Nodding and picking a black haired boy.

"How old were you when you got your original and how old are you now?"

"I beleive that is two. But I shall answer both. I was only nine when I got my first and I am 12 yeas now."

I watched as everyone got in line and started to do a shadow clone. I must say it's impressive for this many to get it. a lot of the girls had squealed when Sasuke gone up. It was good but he's missing some details. Lastly a blond kid went up and made a wrong hand sign, seemingly on purpose. Coming out as a naked girl with clouds. After the incident I was called up. Confused I came up and looked at him for just a second before holding a hand in front of me.

"Ha! She doesn't even know how to do the hand sign!" That pinkie again...

Moving my hand making the signs needed before saying the technique "Henge"

And walah! there was the hokage in my place. Pinkie stood there shocked. The teacher circled my clone, poking it's head and neck. Yawning tired before walking to my seat ignore all the looks.

Class was finally dismissed I started walking to a random training ground only to be held back by a hand. I reached and grabbed it p. Slowly and surely I squeezed the person's hand making them let out a girlish scream. Which also attracted some academy students and some others in weird green jumpsuits that really looked off.

I turned my head to see pinkie standing there with a slightly pained expression. Sighing I turned to look at her after dropping her hand. Looking at her with bored but calculating eyes before going pull out a book.. _where is it.. oh god..?_

Eyes widening in horror, hearing people's gasps and mumbling. They are probably thinking in sorry for what I did to her.. heh nah. Buts seriously..

"HOLY SHIT KAKASHI IS GUNNA KILL ME!" Furlong through my pouches to taking off my short swords "Damn it. Damn it. I'm gunna die..." sinking to my knees and started contemplating. "Die fast and painless or slow and painful" tapping my chin I patted my sides "wait.. I'm missing a pouch.. I bit my thumb and summoned one of my wolves turning to it "I need you find a pouch like this asap.. I plan on surviving..." And with that it was gone, picking up my pouches and standing noting that almost everyone is gone except the jumpsuit guys a girl and a guy. Along with some of the kids in my class.

Turning and picking up my swords and sling them into place. Feeling a familiar Chakra I turned to come face to face with Kakashi. Scratching my cheek a little before bowing my head "I'm sorry! I'll do anything just don't kill me, I didn't mean to loose the book.." closing my eyes waiting for impact but only receiving a pat on the head with something hard. Looking up at it I looked like a dumbfounded idiot.

 _A book. The book I was trying to find..._

"Eto... where"

"In the classroom along with a pouch" he hands me that as well

I'm gunna live.. I didn't realize I said it out loud til he gave me a nod and questioning look.

"What my uncle told me alot about you! You damn copy cat.. course didn't know it was you til you said your name but eh. Not to mention the mask..."

 **Done! Next!**


	4. The Explination

_Previously_

 _I'm gunna live.. I didn't realize I said it out loud til he gave me a nod and questioning look._

 _"What my uncle told me alot about you! You damn copy cat.. course didn't know it was you til you said your name but eh. Not to mention the mask..."_

 _Back to story_

"Yea like you can talk yours is covered to."

"Oh shut you damn pineapple. I have a reason to cover mine. I don't like creeping everyone out" I scratched my head a lil. "I completely forgot about you people..."

Sighing a lil "troublesome people..." Turning to Kakashi and bowing my head in thanks and walked off to the training yard. Since it was getting late and I seriously didn't feel like moving I went to sleep there with the book over my face.

Walking to the academy, in my opinion was seriously boring but alas nothing I could do. I could hear chuckling behind the door and a few clatters. Sighing and pulling the door open with my food, watching the powder splay out everywhere. Walking over it and sitting on the podium. Being told beforehand what team your on is helpful still tired. Yawning and stretching out my arms before getting out the book and reading the next chapter.

After an hour or two Kakashi finally showed up telling us to meet on the roof before he poofed away. Forming a hand sign sequence I poofed away as well. Laying down and reading the book, putting it away when the door was opened revealing the three kids.

"Hello little ducking" I start laughing a little "little fox" I smiled once I said fox. He's like me, a he holds a demon sealed in him. Then stared blankly at the pink haired girl. "Yea i got nothing for you..."

A cough made me stop "how about we introduce ourselves"

"What do you mean?" I gave her a look that basically caked her an idiot..

"Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams.."

Naruto spoke up "Why don't you go first sensei"

Pointing to himself in a 'me?' Manor which only got a nod before he continued "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes... My dislikes.. My dream..? And opinions have tons of hobbies."

"We only found out his name..." Naruto had said with a sweat drop. Which was true that's all they got.

"Ok you" he stated, pointing at naruto.

"Ok! I am Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen, but I like ichimaru ramen better. Even better when it's bought for me. I hate having to wait 3 minutes for it to cook. My hobby is to eat and compare ramen! And my dream is to become the hokage!"

"Ok next, girl in pink"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like - looks at duckling - my hobby is -glances again and giggles - my dream - looks at him again and squeals- what I hate is naruto."

"You" he pointed at the duckling.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate alot of things and I don't particularly like anything - which got a sad response from pinkie -I wouldn't call it a dream but an ambition. To revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

 _Woah... dark little fella_

 **Like you can talk..**

 _Yea yea I know_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he told me to go.

"My name is Kireina Shi, I like training, and I like this book - holds it up - my hobby? Sleeping and reading. Along with playing mojong. I hate fangirls and fanboys, and the people who killed my clan. - un-noticably catching the ducklings attention - and we'll I'm not sure on a dream. "

 **Time skip after test**

 **NOTE: Shi did nothing**

I looked at the three, I had taken the test to see where they lacked and what they already had... which sadly isn't much. The bell had rung signaling it was over I jumped down and looked at them again

 _How out of shape are they..._

I turned my head when Kakashi called me.

"Shi why didn't you partake?" This gained the attention of all three of the others.

"I was assessing them, you know skills and what they lack. And besides I don't charge in to fight an opponent I know I can't take down on my own."

"Assessing? Mind giving out what you found out?" I nodded my head before turning to them, seeing naruto tied to a pole. Sakura was looking at me but glancing at the duckling, and well the duckling was glaring at me.

"Sure. First off. Naruto charges straight into a battle, taking no concern for their skills and knowledge. Which can get him killed. He doesn't take the time to gather information on the opponent or hide his presence. He to short tempered.

Secondly. Sakura, focuses on her 'Sasuke-kun' to even care what's going on around her and got caught easily in a genjutsu. She may have brains from what I can tell in the class, but she has no body strength to fight off an attack. And going off how smooth her hair looks, she takes more pride in her looks than training outside of the academy.

And lastly. The Uchiha. Your careless, arrogant and rely to much on your family name. That alone won't keep you from getting killed. You could care less about your team mates condition and safety to boost your own ego. You don't seem to have your sharingan (sp?) , which that clan is known for, because if you did you could have dodged the attacks Kakashi threw at you. Your want for power to kill your brother for what he did, will be your downfall one day. It is what will make you fall into darkness.

And for God's sake you didn't realize what this exercise was about. Team work and care for your fellow team members. I refused to attack because I couldn't take him on my own. And from what I observed, that is what you need to work on the most."

With that said I sat down and started reading, not bothering to look up to shocked faces. But I got pulled away from my thoughts as Kakashi clapped his hands.

"Great observation Shi. What she said is true. This exercise was about team work. Now no one feed naruto, that is an order." And I the that he poofed away. after a few minutes I got up and walked over to him.

"Open" I commanded

He shook his head no, which in turn made me slap his head and told him to open.

"Shi, no! Sensei will send us back to the academy" pinkie exclaimed.

Shoving it in his mouth and making him swollow, my main goal.


	5. New Mission

_Previously_

 _"Shi, no! Sensei will send us back to the academy" pinkie exclaimed._

 _Shoving it in his mouth and makimg him swollow, my main goal_

 _Onward to the story_

Dark storm clouds seemed to gather only to reveal Kakashi with a dark scowl on his face.

"You didn't listen"

Pinkie had anticipated on failing and already begging. - tsk. Pathetic. A ninja doesn't beg. No matter what level they are - he had opened his mouth or at least I think. You know the mask and shit. And stated yelling.. that's odd.. never pegged him to be one who yelled.

"All the other teams listened.. so you..."

 _Damn dramatic pause..._

 **Yea you could say that again**

"Passed!"

Time skip

"Sakura, at point A"

"Sasuke, point B"

I sighed, laying my hand down and petting the cats fur causing it to purr in delight.

"Shi. Point D."

"Good"

"Naruto, point C"

"Naruto your slow"

Picking the cat up and standing up, letting it curl into my arms, pressing it's fur against my chest. Purring once more. I might as well return the cat, even if it hates it's owner with a passion... staring at the building in front of me then looking at the cat. - I'm sorry but I have no choice. Why can't I have more interesting stuff to do... - _well might as well call in. Or should I wait for them..._

 **Wait for them and see what happens... Sure it may be boring but the reaction..**

 _Hn.. that does sound enticing and hilarious..._

 **Sooo?**

 _Sure._

Walking into the building and coming to a stop in front of the door, - here goes nothing.. - knocking on it, only for it to get it swung open and a cat snatched out of my arms.

 _Poor cat_

 **Yea I can see why it ran..**

I got brought out of my thoughts by the old man's voice talk to the client. Deciding to zone out of the conversation. - _you would figure that a person with a over grown cat sealed in them. They would have more of a connection to the feline species. Your of a canine species Kyro and we connected better with it... -_

 **Yea i guess so, but you always were good with animals.**

 _True.._

 **Glad I'm not him.. I would have mauled her..**

 _Dido_

Hearing a buzzing noise, shaking my head and looking up to see the hokage looking at me before asking for what he said. He sighed before questioning me. "Where's your team?"

"Eh.. there still out there" I scratched the back of my head which only got a dumbfounded look and 'why' as an answer. I groaned a little. "I want to see how long it takes to realize I'm gone. Along with the target. Consider it a test." I grinned at him "but I consider it a prank" he started chuckling a little, but told me to bring them here... - _damn it. So close.._ \- clicking the button on the transmitter I sighed which caused mumbling and a groan. " it's Shi. Come to the hokage tower."

I zoned out as Naruto complained, walking over tithe window and sitting on the sill. Leaning back and pulling out the previous book only for it to be snatched from me.

 _My book.._

 _My precious.._

Staring at my now empty hands I looked up to see the book in some strangers hand. Getting up slowly and walking to him, sticking my hand up for him to give it back. Once done I slapped him with it while giving him a glare.

"Touch it again and I'll be the end of you" Turning to the rest of them and looking with a questioning glance "Now why is he here." By this time Naruto started to yell so I tuned him out.

"I am Tazuna the bridge builder." Ok so why is a bridge builder here. We have no bodies of water here.. wait.. nope I got nothing

 _Dunce_

 **Asshole**

"I asked for ninjas not kids. Expecially this one." He said pointing at Naruto. With that, said kid had tried to kill him for calling him short, which he got smacked saying he couldn't kill the client. He kept ranting as we left the office until I finally got fed up and punched him.

Time Skip

"Yeeeah!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. "Alright!"

"What are you so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village," Naruto told her. "I'm a traveler now. Believe it!"

"Hey!" Tazuna yelled, "am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke! And the black haired girl, I bet she's just a kid in shoes to big to fill" at that moment a kuni shot passed his head and hit a tree causing everyone to look at said girl.

"Look here geezer, you may be the client but I am not afraid to kill you." She stated emotionless

"He's with me and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry," Kakashi told the old man. Scratching his head "and her... beware"

'Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?' Naruto thought, 'I'm going to cut him down to size right now.' Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. "Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

"Hokage's are powerful and wise," Tazuna told him, "you are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"AH!" Naruto yelled in frication, "shut up! I'm welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody," Tazuna stated, "a loser."

"I'm going to make you pay for that right now!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. "Hey! Let go!"

"You suppose to protect the client Naruto," Kakashi told him. "Not attack him."

Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Shi looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf's hearing along with a since of smell. She listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn't theirs. - _something isn't right about this mission_ \- she thought to herself.

"Say Mr. Tazuna," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked her.

"You country is the Land of Waves right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tazuna answered, "what of it?"

"there aren't ninjas in that country there there?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kakashi answered, "there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for a shinobi village. The 6 ancient lands exist that presses' shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, and Night. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the Land of Night-the Village Hidden Under the Moon. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yorukage. These are the leaders, the 6 shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja."

"You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, "that's what you were thinking." Naruto shook his head while Sasuke and Shi just remained calm. "Well, anyways." He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura's head. "There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed."

"Then hopefully we're not going to run into any enemy ninja?" She asked.

"Not likely," Kakashi told her laughing a little.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but she then cought the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Shi surprise they walked passed a puddle that's not suppose to be there, so she moved to walk next to Kakashi.

"Did you see the puddle?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did," he answered, "go back up front and pretend you don't know anything."

"Right," Shi agreed and then did as she was told to do.

After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi by wrapping him up in chain.

"WHAT?"

"KAKASHI!" Shi called out in false surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now!" "Do it!"

At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi once stood.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei."

 **What hath happened, where hath thy gone wrongeth!**

 **Oneth to thy next scene! Where-ith thy drama unfolds!**


	6. Attack?

**Dum dah!**

 _Previously_

 _At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi once stood._

 _"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei."_

 _To the story_

Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.

"I can't get lose."

He then jumped onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Sakura had quickly jumped into front of Tazuna holding up a kunai when Sasuke jumped in front of her. It wasn't long till Kakashi had finally made himself known and had stopped the other Ninja from hurting Sasuke with the other man in a head lock.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away," Kakashi apologized, "I didn't mean for you to hurt." He walked up to Naruto. "I just didn't think you would just freeze up like that."

'*Sigh* They saved me after all,' Tazuna thought.

"Good Job, Sasuke, Sakura very smooth you two" Kakashi told them.

\- _I was useless and Sasuke like he's done this a thousand times, -_ Naruto thought, - _didn't they feel scared at all? -_ He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. - _They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can't I keep up with Sasuke?_ -

"Hey?" Sasuke called over.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Your not hurt are you?" Sasuke asked before smirking, "scared cat."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled over to him, "stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it's in your blood, so don't move around that spreads the poison faster." He then looked at Tazuna. "By the way Mr. Tazuna."

"Yeah," Tazuna said. "What?"

"We need to talk," Kakashi told him.

They finally turned their attention back to the ninja that were now tied to the tree.

"Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their speaciality is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Shi answered - _besides I'm from that village. I'm not stupid to the attacks and skills but maybe... if the Mist is here... we're screwed_ -

"In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have tooken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing," Kakashi answered, "I had to know who their targets are and what they were after."

"Mmm..." Tazuna hummed, "what are you getting at?"

"This," Kakashi answered once again, "I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder." Kakashi looked at him. "When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

Kakashi then looked at Shi who Crouching down in front of the two tied up ninja rummaging through something. - How'd she get past. - looking back at the other three, Sakura was looking at Naruto in worry, Sasuke was staring at the sky. And Naruto was holding his hand.

"We should go back where we should treat Naruto's wound to get the poison out," Sakura stated, "back in the village we can take him to a doctor."

"Mmm"

"Huh?"

"Naruto's wound may become a problem" Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. "I guess we should go back to the village."

shi walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is who wore an indifference look.

"Why am I, so different?" Naruto asked, "why am I always...? Grrr."

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, "what are you doing?"

"I worked, so hard to get here," Naruto went on, "pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe." Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. "Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai."

"Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die," Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. "Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously"

Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.

"Let me see your hand," Kakashi told him

Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.

"Naruto," Shi sighed before she walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown already knowing what's sealed inside of Naruto.

'The Kyuubi,' she thought with a sigh.

'The wound it's already starting to heal,' Kakashi thought.

"Mmm...You both have a very serious look on your face," Naruto said, "am I going to be ok."

"Uh..." Kakashi said coming out of his thought, "yeah, you should fine." Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto's hand.

\- _This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?_ -

 **Done! Onward on page we go!**


	7. The Land of Waves

**ONWARD**

 _Previously_

 _'This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?'_

 _To the story_

Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Shi looked out at the fog that they were going through while siting next to Kakashi, but also Sasuke.

"This fog is so thick," Sakura whispered, "you can't see anything."

"Its Mist... reminds me of home..." said in return after sighing

The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke, "The bridge isn't far now. Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves."

Shi just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto, "WOW! It's huge!"

Sakura turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on her face.

"What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily, "why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."

Shi along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was Kakashi that spoke to him, "Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why." Shi waited for the answer, but Kakashi continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began, "no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, "hmm...Who is it?"

"You know him," Tazuna started, "at least I'm sure you heard his name before. He's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."

Shi's eyes widen when she heard the name, - _I heard about him before_. -

"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked, "he's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.

"Gato-" Tazuna began,""is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives; but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."

"So that's it," Sakura started, "since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.

\- _He speaks_ , - Shi thought sarcastically, - _oh my god. Some one call for the Fan girls? -_ looking over at Sakura then back to him - _wait we already have one -_ Shi had decided to stay quiet, after all that's how you learn most things. And besides she grown up in the Mist. She could catch things the others couldnt.

"I don't understand," Kakashi began, "if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money," Tazuna stated, "the Common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" Hitomi had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."

Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector.

"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. - _I win -_

"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them, "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."

"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.

Once they reached the shore and got out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.

"That's as far as I go," the driver told him, "good luck."

"Right," Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.

Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight, "Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."

"Right," Kakashi agreed. They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched.

++++  
 **The Forest**  
++++

Shi looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.

"Over!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai, "it was just a mouse."

"Damn it Naruto!" Sakura growled, "don't do that baka!"

"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUPPY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.

"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh."

"For crying out Naruto," Sakura once again growled only this time she hit Naruto on the head before she watched as Kakashi walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.

"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him, "someone really is following us, I mean it."

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at him, "quit lying Naruto!" She and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"

Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself.

"Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."

\- _Hold on a minute? -_ Shi thought as she looked at the rabbit, - _that's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter... -_

"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

Quickly getting on the defense by pulling out her short swords - _unless its an_ \- Shi's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

 **Cut! Next scene!**


	8. Zabuza

_Previously_

 _Quickly getting on the defense by pulling out her short swords - unless its an - Shi's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi._

 _To the story_

"Look out!" Kakashi shouted before everyone then hit the ground except for Shi who slid her blade of a huge sword as they clashed before she skidded back. The blade went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when the others looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them. "Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village.

Shi looked up at Zabuza panting a little as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Your in the way," Kakashi told him, "get back."

"But why?" Naruto asked.

"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered, "he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right" Zabuza asked for the first time. Sasuke eyes had widen at what he heard. "It's too bad. Not to mention the kid over there, but you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled, "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."

The kids did as they were told, Shi growled threw gritted teeth as she stood facing the water, swords in hand.

"Well, well," Zabuza started, "looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

Naruto then started yelling, "everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

"Sharingan," Sasuke started, "is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."

"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him, "but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.

"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Sakura, Shi and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it."

Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shout, "standing on the water!"

"Ninja art; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.

Shi eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before she closed her eyes and considerate on the air movement.

"He vanished!" Naruto yelled. "Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them, "he could be anywhere."

Shi rolled her eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot.

"Kakashi - sensei!" Sakura yelled out.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated. Sakura went back to looking around for Zabuza, listening to the others talk about him.

"But...Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's Zabuza Momoshi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered, "he's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."

"S-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Kakashi stated, "it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked.

Shi grinned behind her mask

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto, "the swirling mists are ever present."

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.

"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded, "now which will be my kill point?"

Shi felt fear coming from one of her teammates so she looked out the corner of her left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear.

 _'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,_ ' Sasuke thought as he grip on his Kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self, but Sakura was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai. "Sasuke," Sakura started making Sasuke look at her in surprise.

"Just remain calm," Kakashi started to tell them, "Sasuke! I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."

"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.

Shi was fast to react and appeared between them making their blades clash into Zabuza as she moved out of the way, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind her and the one in front of turned into water. Shi looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cut her in half, but Zabuza found out it was water clone.

 _'The water clone jutsu...It can't be...Even in the mist...she saw through my illusion and countered it in an instant. - who is she -_

Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while Shi reappeared in front him with an kuni pointed right at Zabuza's heart.

"Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza, "now it's over. Your finished."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.

Zabuza started to laugh and it only made Shi worry, "Finished? You really don't get it do you?" Zabuza looked at Her. "Tell me kid what's your name, so I can enter you into my book?"

"Shi" she stated blankly. She refused to answer so if he knew her history it couldn't be turned against her in future meetings.

That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and went to swing his sword to cute Kakashi while the other Zabuza turned into water. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick Kakashi into the water and went running after, but Shi had thrown a kunai to try and stop which Zabuza dodged. "Now. Your trying to slow me down...Hmm foolish."

He then jumped into the water while Kakashi resurface.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled, "GET OF THERE!"

\- _This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy_ , - Kakashi thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.

"No!" Kakashi yelled as he got trapped, "escaping through the water bad idea."

"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him, "it's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"

Shi let out a sigh as a water clone appeared and she know that it was not safe for her or her two teammates to be there. Shi looked from her teammates to Kakashi and back again trying to decide but now she couldn't make up her mind till she heard Zabuza speak.

"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?" Zabuza's water clone asked the Genin, "when you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."

 _'He disappeared again_ ,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before looking around for him, but looked back at Naruto when he heard his cry of pain and surprise.

"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.

Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back.

"Naruto!"

Shi growled under her breath, but made no move to help as she tried to find a weak a point to attack only to come up empty, so instead

"Listen!" Kakashi called making everyone look at her, "we've got to get the bridge-builder out of here. We can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep Kakashi in that prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"

 _'Run away?_ ' Sasuke thought, _'not an option. That became unthinkable the moment Kakashi got cought. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi_.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"

Shi stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down. Shi started to run over to stop him, but was stopped in her tracks when she heard Zabuza.

"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.

"Uchiha!" Shi yelled, "you dumbass!"

Shi could feel her hatred towards Zabuza boil over as she watched Zabuza throw Sasuke the way he did. Kakashi noticed that Shi was losing her cool now, but she take a deep breath to let it out so she won't go nuts because she was careless. Shi put on weapon away and pulled a hand up ready to make signs.

"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. _'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me._ ' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. _'I will not lose to Sasuke_.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. _'That's right I'm a ninja. Believe it. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'_

Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making Sakura freak out. Sakura and Kakashi both gasped at the same time.

"Naruto no!" Sakura yelled out to the blonde as he stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near her, Tazuna, and Sasuke on the ground.

"What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself? Even Uchiha couldn't get to him! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Shi stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" _'The headband? That's what he wanted?'_

Sakura watched in surprised as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and she was more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows. She looked over at Naruto to see what he was going to do next.

"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated, "put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

 _'Is he trying to get himself killed?'_ Shi thought as she looked Naruto annoyed as hell.

 _'Naruto_ ,' Kakashi thought was watched the since in front of him.

' _Ah..'_ Tazuna thought, _'I thought he was talk, but this kid got guts.'_

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started, "listen up! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered. _'Of course he can hear Naruto when your yelling at him,_ ' Shi thought will she rolled her eyes.

"I got a plan." Naruto told him.

' _Now he's got a plan?_ ' Sasuke thought, _'this guy_.'

"So your finally thinking about teamwork, uh?"

"Alright guy's let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."

Shi looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh, "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"

Shi along with Kakashi gasped at the same time as thought the something.

 _'This isn't good.'_

But it was Kakashi who spoke up. "What are you doing? I told you to take the bridge-builder and run." Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are it's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question.

"Huh? Bridge-builder?"

"Well I..." Tazuna started to say, "I guess this all happened because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."

Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.

"Alright you hear that?"

"Yeah believe it," Naruto answered him, "you ready?"

Sakura attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again, "your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."

"Zabuza, the Demon," Kakashi stated.

Buah bum!


	9. Zabuza the Demon

_Previously_

 _"Zabuza, the Demon"_

 _To the story_

"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," Shi added in with a growl

"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at her

"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal in ways? We had gradation test too."

Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto, "did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" Naruto gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninjas, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time the rules changed. You couldn't stop till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you."

"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terror," Kakashi told them.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," Shi finished for Kakashi.

"It...It felt so...GOOD!"

Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes. Shi acted fast and got in the way of Zabuza before he could hurt Sasuke, her sword clashing with his. Her eyes glaring at his with the same glint.

"SHI!" Kakashi called out in fear.

"Your fast kid" Zabuza told her

Shi Chuckled "Your not the only one who had to take that test to pass" she stated darkly, before pulling out a second blade and slashing it at him causing him time jump back.

"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.

"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.

"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza. Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying. "I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, ' _So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto_.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"

"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. _'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu_.'

To everyone's surprise Zabuza jumped over it before the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Shi and Zabuza.

"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.

"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.

 **Time skip**

 **After battle**

"How?" Zabuza asked, "can you see into the future?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "this is your last battle, Ever."

Shi sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as two senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see a person standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; the looked back and noticed that the person was a boy around their age maybe older and was wearing a mask.

"You right," the boy said, "it was his last battle."

Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.

"No vital signs," Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy.

"Thank you," the boy said "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down.

"By your mask I can see that your both Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi said.

"Impressive," the young boy said, "your well informed."

It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Shi realized that they forgotten about him, but she sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.

"Tracker."

"Naruto, you missed the lesson on that one," Sakura told him, "Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time. When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people. Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That is correct," the boy told her, "I'm of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my job to stop Zabuza." Kakashi looked at him with a look that told Shi that he was sizing them up.

Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the Tracker Ninja.

 _\- oh good grief -_ Sakura thought already knowing what was going on.

"What is this?" Naruto shouted, "who do you think you are?" He pointed at the boy while panting. "Did you hear me?"

"Easy Naruto," Kakashi told him, "their not our enemies."

"That's not the point," Naruto told him, "did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster and this kid who is no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?"

"Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto," Kakashi told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head, "in this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take Shi for example; she's the same age as you, but she might be stronger then me."

The Tracker Ninja vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before he lifted it up and placed on his shoulder to support it.

"Your struggle is over for now," the boy said, "I must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me?" He brought up his hand into a hand sign. "Fare well."

Shi's eyes widen as she watched him vanished with Zabuza's body before they narrow into an Uchiha-like glare.

 _\- He's not a Tracker Ninja, but Zabuza's right hand helper_ ,- she thought, - _Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like he did - She looked at Naruto and the others - They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that Kakashi is elite. So why didn't he noticed that trick? I'm one to talk though I kinda fell for it till he took the body away_ -

"They disappeared," Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the fake Tracker Ninja once where as well as Zabuza's body.

"They're gone Naruto," Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. "Let it go."

Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration, "what are we doing here?" Shi let out a sigh as she shook her head. "We're nothing I can't believe it."

"Naruto," Sakura said.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up, "as Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy." He then let go of Naruto's wrists. "Save your anger for the next enemy." He then turned back to the others. "We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge."

Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle, "sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village."

Shi looked at the ground then looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.

"Sensei!"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked confused as they all ran up to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto called out, "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Shi kneeled down next to Kakashi seeing the tiredness

"It seems that he over used his Sharingan" she stated "let's just get him to the old man's place"

 **Done with this chapter. Next chapter she gets questioned.**


	10. Training

_previously_

 _"It seems that he over used his Sharingan" she stated "let's just get him to the old man's place."_

 _to the story_

"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.

"You know that kid in the mask," Sasuke pointed out, "what do you know about him?"

"Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.

"What do they do?" Naruto asked.

"The Anbu Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Shi answered, "destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if Kakashi were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed his Sharingan and in the worst case Kakashis entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The Anbu then erases any evidence of his exists that's their speaciality."

She looked down as what happened ran through her mind after a few minutes of thinking she looked back up at Kakashi to see he too was thinking.

 _\- What is this? -_ thought Kakashi, _\- if Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something. -_

- _So he figured it out_ -Shi thought.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "are you ok? Sensei?"

"Mmm..." Kakashi mumbled as he snapped out of his thought, "ah, yeah to finish what she was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."

"Is it really that important?" Sasuke asked.

"Thank about it," Shi started.

"Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked/finished.

"We don't known what he did," Naruto answered, "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."

"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi agreed/started.

"He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible," she continued, "thank of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized, "no way."

"Correct," Kakashi agreed, "it doesn't add up."

"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked, "you demolish that assassin."

"Here's the truth," Kakashi stated, "Zabuza is still alive."

"Huh!" Naruto and Tazuna yelled.

"But we say his body!" Naruto yelled, "believe it!"

"Kakashi," Tazuna said to get his attention, "you checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."

"His heart did stop," Kakashi agreed, "but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."

"Come on?" Tazuna asked, "your over thinking this aren't you?"

"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," Kakashi answered, "hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling. - He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot -

 **The clearing**

All of the Genin stood in a clearing together though where all looking at Kakashi who was to help them.

"Alright training starts now," Kakashi said.

"Right."

"First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important."

"We know that," Sasuke told him in a smart ass kind of way.

"He's right," Naruto agree, "a long time ago we learned about catra."

"It's Chakra, Naruto," Kakashi groaned"

"Uh."

"Alright Naruto," he said as he stood in front of them, "I'll explain it simply so you can understand. Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra."

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!" Naruto asked, "the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?"

"Naruto's' right for once," Sasuke agreed this time, "we're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No," Kakashi said firmly making them all to look at her, "you have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down and listen," Kakashi answered, "just like I said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predosed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target."

"So...uh...how do we change that then?" Naruto asked.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature," Shi answered, "to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree," Kakashi said in a bored tone

"CLIMB A TREE!" the other three yelled as shi sat down

"That's right, but there's just one rule," Kakashi went on after he was sure they won't yell again before holding up his left hand and pointing at it with his right pointing finger. "No hands."

"What?" Naruto asked, "your kidding."

"Am I?" Kakashi asked, "let's see?"

Kakashi brought his hands together in a hand sign and closed his eye as he consecrated on his chakra that created a small cloud of dust at his feet. Kakashi opened his eye and then turned and walk up to a tree off to the right where he put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone. Shi was ready to hit him, let's face it. He's injured.

"He's climbing..." Naruto started, "...straight up and he's only using her feet!"

When Kakashi reached the first branch he walked out on to it before turning to face his team.

"Well, you get the idea," he told them, "focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura shouted, "that's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura," Kakashi stated, "that's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like Gai and myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra." - there was silence - "Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training." Kakashi pulled out four Kunai knives and threw them in front of their feet. "Use the Kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?"

"I'm more then ready!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his Kunai, "this is going to be no sweat all the way. Believe it! Remember what you said. I'm the one who've grown the most."

"You're defiantly the one who talks the most," Kakashi told him, "now get focus and do it."

Shi stood off to the side watching as Naruto fall back after only two steps before Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated. Sakura was already at the top.

' _This is harder then I thought_ ,' he thought, _'the balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'_

"That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura's voice called out.

"Sakara-chan!" Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.

"Well, looks like Sakara is the best Chakra controller," Kakashi told the boys trying not to laugh, "well done."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "way to go Sakura!" 'It does sorta tick me off though.'

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well," Kakashi went on, "we spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all."

Shi laughed at Sasuke's pissed off look while feeling sorry Naruto.

 _'Alright I think their motivated_ ,' Kakashi thought, _'of course Naruto and Sasuke both have slight more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist."_

"Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top," Naruto declared, "believe it!"

Unknown to them Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know.


	11. Bridge

_previously_

 _Unknown to them Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know._

 _back to story_

"Tazuna," he called, "I need to talk to you."

Tazuna turned to look at the worker.

"What about?" he asked.

"Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."

"YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Tazuna shouted as he glared at the worker. "YOUR KIDDING!?"

"No," the worker answered calmly, "I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here." He looked down as Tazuna's glared harden. "Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?"

 _'Coward_ ,' he thought with a growl.

"No chance," Tazuna answered.

"Huh?'

"This is out bridge," Tazuna went on, "our island is poor and it's going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that's what we're building here."

"There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead," the worker told him.

"It's already noon let's break for lunch," Tazuna told him as he walked past.

"Tazuna, let's not end like this?" the man asked.

"Save you breath," Tazuna told him, "and oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch."

 **Dusk**

Sakura and Tazuna were walking through the village as the Kunoichi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. Sakura looked around feeling sadden by what she was seeing and felt her hatred towards Gato get stronger with the more children they pass by.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked.

"You want to eat tonight don't cha?" Tazuna asked, "I have to pick up some things for dinner."

"THEIF!"

Sakura looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as her heart clenched up at the sight.

 _'What's wrong with these people?_ ' She thought as she looked around.

Sakura hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.

"Here we are," Tazuna told them before they walked inside.

"Welcome."

 _'This is a store,_ ' Sakura had thought, _'there's nothing here_.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. "You Pervert!"

"No I was just..."

After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making him to sweat drop at her teammates temper.

' _I thought I had a temper,_ ' Tazuna thought, _'well I was wrong.'_

"Wow," Tazuna said impressed, "you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should," Sakura told him, "something is seriously wrong here." Her eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. _'Again._ ' She spun around. "Hey, buster..."

Sakura stopped walking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.

"Please?" the child asked.

They looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.

"Here," they both said as they handed the child the candy.

"Ah," the child laughed as she took the candy. "Thank you."

She nodded as tears came to their eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.

"This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna told them, "the children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."

"Introduce me to this Gato and he'll be dead within no time," Sakura growled as her fist clenched.

"I don't whither your brave or stupid," Tazuna told her.

 **Tazuna's place!**

All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making Sakura to look at them with disgust. While Shi plain out ignored them.

"This is great," Tazuna said with a laugh, "it's been ages since we've had so many people at our table."

It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.

"I want' some more!" they said at the same time.

Sakura looked back at forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making her to push away her food with a scowl on her face.

"Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!" Sakura shouted.

"I have to eat," Sasuke told her as he came back up.

"And I have to eat more then him," Naruto stated, "It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him."

"That's true, but puking won't help you," both Shi and Kakashi said at the same time.

They looked at each other before laughing as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled.

 **After diner**

"Excuse me?" she asked, "'this picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" Sakura then looked over at the table. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?"

"It's my husband," Tsunami answered.

"They use to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna stated.

Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.

"Inari, where are you going?" she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. "Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that."

When she also walked out Shi got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Kakashi and Naruto calls for her. Sasuke looked after her wondering what was eating at her, but he kinda had an idea.


	12. We Meet Again

_Previously_

 _When she also walked out Shi got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Kakashi and Naruto calls for her. Sasuke looked after her wondering what was eating at her, but he kinda had an idea._

 _To the story_

Kakashi, Tazuna, and three of the four Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.

"Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands," Kakashi told her, "he pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all."

"What about you?" Tsunami asked, "your still recovering yourself."

"why?" Kakashi asked, "do I look wobble. I'll be ok."

They all turned to walk off though Shi was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.

"Come on let's go," Tazuna told them.

Kakashi looked ahead of them at Shi with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.

Shi was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injuried, so she slowly pulled out her sword just as the others arrived.

"Hold on!" Tazuna shouted, "what the hack is this?" She rolled her eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. "Some one was here. Some one got to them."

\- _Could it be?_ \- Kakashi thought before a mist started in, "this mist...Sasuke, Sakura get ready." Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna. "I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2."

"Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi," Zabuza's voice sounded around them, "I see you still have those brats with you." Shi could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her to Sakura gritting her teeth. Closing her eyes and considerating "That one's still trembling. Pitiful. Ones even closing her eyes"

At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked while Shi ignored his comments. One because of thoughts running through her head and two to feel the air move.

\- _why does he feel so familiar. Like I've met him before yesterday -_

"I'm trembling with...excitement," Sasuke told him.

"Go on Sasuke," Kakashi approved.

Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.

 _'I can see it,_ ' he thought.

"Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?" Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. "The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku."

"So it seems," Haku agreed.

Kakashi and Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as they ready their weapons.

Shi growled as she glared at two enemies ninjas ahead of them wanting to rip them apart from limp to limp and it was scaring her to be thinking like that.

"Well, well, so I had it right," Kakashi stated, "it was all an act."

"An act?"

"With cute little masks, too."

"Big Phony," Sasuke stated.

"So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?" Tazuna asked.

"They look pretty chummy to me," Kakashi answered, "I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time. And hiding behind those mask. Who do they think their fulling?"

"That's it I'm taking them out," Sasuke said, "who do they think their fulling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.

\- _Didn't Kakashi just said that?_ \- Shi thought.

"He's impressive," Haku stated making Zabuza snort, "even though they were just 1/10th th strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage," Zabuza told him, "now use it."

"Right," Haku agreed before he moved quickly.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

\- _So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?_ \- Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other.

\- _Hmmm_ \- Kakashi thought, "Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this, but be ready to jump in if needed."

Sakura nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder while she also stood ready to jump into the fight when she had to.

"I want the bridge-builder not you," Haku told Sasuke, "if you back down I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke told him.

"Your making a mistake," Haku told them, "you won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gain two key advantages."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked "what are they?"

"First you are surrounded by water, second I blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with," Haku answered.

Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock.

\- _What?_ \- Sasuke thought in shock, - _using one hand? Doesn't Shi do that? -_

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death," Haku said.

\- _He doesn't want to kill the kid?_ \- Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights, - _does he mean that? -_

\- _Remember the training_ \- Sasuke thought, - _focus. Summon my Chakra at once and derate it to my feet. -_

Of them jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them. Haku start looking for Sasuke once he landed and noticed that the young Uchiha wasn't in sight..

\- _He vanished_ \- Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke and jumped up.

"You're not at fast as you think," Sasuke told them before he atked Haku. "From this point on you'll be the ones defending from my Atks."

Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending back to Zabuza was.

 _\- It's not possible_ , - Zabuza thought, - no one's faster then Haku. -

"Thought you were quicker, huh?" Sasuke asked, "well, what else were you wrong about?"

Shi's eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Zabuza and Haku who was struggling to set up.

"You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats," Kakashi informed Zabuza, "that's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi then motioned to Shi. "Sakura Hurano brightest mind in leaf village. Also our number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki. Along with our newest addition. Kireina Shi, best sword play I've seen along with a quick mind and light on foot." Pointing out each with a nod. Causing Zabuza stilled for a moment before chuckling.

" Haku," Zabuza said as the two stood up, "if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

"Right," Haku agreed.

Haku's Chakra started to surround him.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry it's came to this," Haku told him.

"The air it's so cold," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

 **Ok I'm to lazy to keep writing these so eh... I'll just put random stuff I this spot**

 **Also reason I don't mention Sakura much... is cause well she doesn't do much.**


	13. Kekkei Genkai

_Previously_

 _"What's this?" Sasuke asked._

 _"I'm sorry it's came to this," Haku told him._

 _"The air it's so cold," Sasuke mumbled to himself._

 _To the story_

Haku placed his hands in a hand sign, "Secret Jutsu..." Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Sakura let out a gasp as ice like mirrors formed started to form around Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Shi shouted as she ran to pull him out only to hit a mirror - _shit_ \- quickly jumping away and landing apartment fair couple of meters away. Keeping on gaurd as taught.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, "how does it work?"

Sasuke gasped as he watched Haku stepped through one of the panels before replicas appeared in the others.

"Mirrors, but how?" Sasuke asked.

Outside of the mirrors Kakashi ran forward to help them, but Zabuza got in the way. Shi turned her head to them seeing now that the distance was considerably shorter.

"If you enter this fight..." Zabuza started, "you fight me." Kakashi glared at him. "Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

"Now we'll begin," Haku told them as he held up a senbone, "and I'll show you what speed really means."

Sasuke groaned as has was cut by the senbone that Haku threw at him while Kakashi looked worried.

"Sasuke," Kakashi mumbled.

Zabuza smirked at Kakashi through his bandages around his mouth.

"Just try to help him and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat," Zabuza stated making Kakashi to growl.

Shi growled at being unable to do anything, causing the two adults to turn there head. She turned to them and glared at the at Zabuza with a distain but curiousity in her eyes. Which he only stared back at her.

Sasuke ended up falling to the groun

Sasuke groaned and looked up at just as a shuriken hit Haku in the face leaving a stretch on the white mask and knocking him out of the mirror.

\- _What a fool_ -Sasuke thought as smoked appeared. - _Such a show off -_

"Number On Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja," Haku said as he stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here," Naruto said once the smoked cleared, "Yeah! Believe it! Now that I'm everything will be alright. You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt? Well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Believe it!"

"This brat again," Zabuza mumbled.

\- _Shut-up Naruto_. - Shi

\- _What an idio_ t, -Kakashi thought with an is-this-kid-for-real loo his face, - _if he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective_. -

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making Shi gasp and Kakashi to go wide eyed.

"NO!" Kakashi shouted.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?"

"Naruto! Move!" Sakura yelled

Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.

"They didn't get him," Tazuna said in shock, "their weapons concealed each other out. Amazing. Now that's was lucky. I think."

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked, "you crazy?"

"This is a battle not a talent show!" Kakashi yelled at him, "don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."

"I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!" Naruto shouted.

"But there's another mystery here..."

\- _him_ -

"Haku!" Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy, "what are you doing?"

"Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?"

"Bring it on."

"So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft."

"Forgive me?"

\- _Soft_ -Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds, - _no. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me? -_

"I'm warning you! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"

\- _it's impossible_ , - Kakashi thought, - _Naruto, can't match this kid... -_

"Don't even think about," Zabuza told him, "we've got a score to settle Kakashi, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder. That means you too brat"

\- _He's got me_ , -Kakashi thought again, - _I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. I leave to protect Tazuna , Shi is unprotected.._ ' - Kakashi looked over at Tazuna. _\- Im should have taken on another member or at least had another team company us. -_

"Relax Kakashi," Zabuza told him, "set back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One on one."

Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.

"That mask and bogus story," Naruto said, "you were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?"

"I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?"

\- _While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard_ , - Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.

Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke inside the mirrors.

"Sasuke?"

"I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant," Haku told him.

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors, - _so that's where Sasuke is, he's pinned down_ -

"Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not," Haku stated, "so be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death."

Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"It's alright Naruto," Haku informed him, "we'll have our fight next."

\- _What is he?_ \- Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.

- _Here he comes,_ \- Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. - _The real one is over there_ -. He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. - Now... -

"I'm behind you," Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.

- _He transported himself instant_ , -Sasuke thought in shock,

\- _How? -_

It was then that he was bombed with senbone after senbone before Sasuke landed on his back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm, - what is that? Sasuke is getting ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks coming from. How is he going that? -

Sasuke got back to his knees and groaned in pain.

 _\- What kind of Jutsu is this? -_ Sasuke thought, - _could it be? He has clone's hiding the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time._ \- Sasuke looked up and around - _No their to fast for it. I can't even see where their coming from. If it was just a clone jutsu then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors diffidently the key to his attacks, but what's my next move? -_

"Sasuke, Naruto" Kakashi's voice called out to them, "think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!"

\- _'To figure out how the mirrors work, -_ Sasuke thought. _\- I got it -_

Sasuke thought, - _'if I attack from in here and Naruto got him from the outside...we can do it.' -_

"Hey!" Naruto's voice yelled/whispered making Sasuke to freak out. "I sneak in to save you two!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glare clearly pissed off. "Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you idiot," Sasuke hissed, "if we weren't in trouble I'll kill you for sneaking up on us."

"Naruto, you sneak up on the enemy not your allies," Kakashi's voice told him from the outside.

"You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled, "you're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"

"What the hack's your problem?" Naruto asked in anger, "you should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

"Naruto, if both of us are inside here...grrr," Sasuke started, but stopped and growled a bit, "FORGET IT! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I had it with your attitude!" Naruto yelled, "believe it!"

\- _Naruto is building a soled reputation of the most clueless ninja in history,_ \- Kakashi thought with a sigh, _\- the more he helps the worse things get. -_

"That's it," Sasuke said as he stood up making Naruto look at him, "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now." Naruto gasped when Sasuke wove hand signs. "Fire Style:..."

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted, "what attack are you using?"

"These mirrors are made of ice," Sasuke started to explain,

"and how do you melt ice?" The boy asked

"Figure it out!" placed his pointing finger over his top lip and his thumb under his bottom lip before making an O shape with his mouth. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You'll need much more heat then that to melt this ice," Haku told all thee.

The mirrors light up and all of a sudden Naruto and Sasuke found themselves on their asses from an on slot of needles.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, "Where the needle attacks coming at us from? Are they clones?" Naruto stood up while Hitomi and Sasuke remained kneeling, "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku told Naruto, "you'll never learn the secret."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"No don't," Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto didn't listen as he still made clones of himself.

"You've got a 100 mirrors then a 100 of me will smash them all," Naruto said to him as he clones jumped at the mirrors, "then I'll find the real one."

Haku however moved quickly sending Naruto back to the ground next to his teammates.

"These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku told them, "allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motions."

"I knew it," Shi said causing Zabuza and Kakashi to look at her.

"kekkei genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai?" Tazuna's voice could be heard asking, "what is it?"

"It's like my Sharingan" Kakashi's voice was heard answering, "you can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, pass down from generation to generation within a signal clone."

"But that means..."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed with the unspoken sentences, "even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him."

"I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke to look at him, "so what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"

"Dreams" Haku thought as his mind went back to when he first meet Zabuza. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape Narutos throat "This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."

Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.


	14. The Mist

_Previously_

 _Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down._

 _To the story_

Come on you three!" Tazuna yelled, "take this guy out! You can do it!

"Don't Mr Tazuna," Kakashi warned her, "don't push them."

"Huh?"

"Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja," Kakashi stated.

"How can you be sure?" Tazuna asked.

Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Kakashi.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill," Kakashi answered, "that boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza agreed, "your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret."

At that remark made Shi chuckle.

 _'I could make a break to save Naruto, and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder_ , _plus Shi wouls be unprotected._ ' Kakashi thought as he looked over his choices, _'if I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.'_ Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye. _'I'll to do this the hard way.'_

 _'The Sharingan_.'

"Sharingan?" Zabuza asked, "your no fun Kakashi. Using the same old trick."

Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Kakashi before aiming at his left eye surprising him. Kakashi raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eye, but he did have a glare in place.

"If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?" Kakashi asked.

"If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you," Zabuza answered.

"Then could yourself lucky," Kakashi told him, "cause your the only man alive who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me," Zabuza started, "you have no chance against Haku. When I found him, he was just a street kids, but I trained him in the most advance ninja techniques. I thought him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he had defined on his own. The boy develop quickly soon he could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing of his own life or those of others. He became a unique fighting machines a shinobi. In the end his power surpass even mine, his bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool who can destroy anything that stand in my way." Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Kakashi's hand. "Unlike the useless punks that follow you around.."

Inside the ice mirrors Sasuke was looking around trying to find way out of it.

"I didn't get to him," Naruto said, "then I'll try again as many times as to takes."

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled.

As the needles attacked all three of them. Naruto once again landed next to his teammates after the attack.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asked.

- _It was barely there, but I saw it,_ -Sasuke thought _, - I could see the trails and follow his moves -_

"One more time," Naruto said as he formed the hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asked.

Naruto once again made clones, but Haku took the clones down again, however, Sasuke did kick water up into the air when Naruto tried to attack the mirrors. However, Haku attacked all three of them and sent them to the ground hard, but Sasuke slowly got to their feet.

 _\- I can see his movements, but that doesn't mean I can match him_ , - thought Sasuke, - _the water it's being repealed. What if I try something else? Now water, but... -_ Sasuke had closed his eyes for a bit before he opened them _. -Yes. Now I can see_ -

"You think that those Genin punks together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked, "he's the ultimate. A battle tool of distraction."

"Are you done bragging?" Kakashi asked, "your starting to put me to sleep." Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to uncover his Sharingan eye. "Let's finish this now!"

"Fine, but there's one more thing you should know," Zabuza answered/told him, "a little more bragging as you say."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your Attacks like a mare rank Genin?" Zabuza asked, "Haku was there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter Attack. It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that."

"Huh?"

Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

\- _This is -_ Kakashi thought.

- _What's going on?_ \- Tazuna thought as he looked around, - _the mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero. -_

"Tazuna stay back," Kakashi ordered before running into the mist.

Shi scowl before making water clones with Sakura and Tazuna. "Watch them don't let anyone pass" closing her eyes and considerating for Zabuza's movement as her clones stand on guard with Sakura and Tazuna in the circle back to back.

Haku looked at them as they seem deep in thought.

 _\- I know you need me, Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly, -_ Haku thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made the hand sign which caused Haku to gasp.

 _'- He just won't give up_ ,- Haku thought before he launch an attack against Naruto when out of nowhere a fireball head towards him. - _'What?' -_ He looked at Sasuke as he dodged. - _'Fireball Jutsu?' -_ Haku once again launch an attack on Naruto. - _It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them. -_

Sasuke once again took a deep breath and blow out fire which Haku dodge, but it did get the heme of his pants. Naruto then landed behind Sasuke before he slowly got up.

 _\- Got him that time_ , - thought Sasuke, _\- I'm starting to get the timing._ -

Sasuke had a smirk as he looked at the burnt part of Haku's pants.

However, Kakashi was looking around for Zabuza who just disappeared from in front of him.

- _It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza_ , - Kakashi thought, - _how can he fight in it? If i recall correctly Shi fights in it too. But how.. -_

Kakashi spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.

"Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior."

Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi with his eyes closed surprising the copy nin.

 _\- His eyes are closed. -_

"The next time you see me is the last time you see anything," Zabuza told him, "without your Sharingan your nothing."

"What?'

"You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time," Zabuza answered, "but your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely waiting for the right instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eye. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you. First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist."

Zabuza was able to land a blow on Kakashi making him to skid back some.

"The mist is slowing me reaction time."

"Next neutralized your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes close," Zabuza went on, "you can't border into my mind if you can't look into my eyes."

"Brilliant," Kakashi praised, "expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

"Have you forgotten about who I am Kakashi?" Zabuza asked, "I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"

- _He read my movement, but that's not possible,_ \- Haku thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I was so close, bit I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out making the blond to look at him.

"Huh?" "Can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Naruto answered, "nothing can stop me! Believe it?!"

 _\- He don't want to shot, but he's exhausted,-_ thought Sasuke, - _the Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much charka, but thanks to him, I'd figured it out. I know how to break through_.-

 _\- The human eye can not track my movements -,_ thought Haku, - _it must have been a fluke. -_

The mirrors lite up at once and Sasuke quickly performed hand signs.

"Naruto ran for it!" Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?"

"Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke once again ordered, "hurry."

"Huh?" Naruto asked before he got a determined look. "alright, you got it."

"You can not escape," Haku told him.

Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors.

"You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked, "forget it!"


	15. Sasukes Dead?

_Previously_

 _Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors._

 _"You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked, "forget it!"_

 _To the story_

"I couldn't get pass him," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"That's was good Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out the senbone.

"Huh?"

"Now," Sasuke growled out, "one more time?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Naruto agreed.

\- ' _There must be a limit to his charka, too_ ,' - thought Sasuke, - _'I can feel him slowing down._ ' -

Naruto and Sasuke took off in different detraction to try and get out of the mirrors.

' _No more games,_ ' thought Haku in annoyances, ' _I need to stop this now!_ ' Haku targeted Sasuke and Naruto, "This time you'll stay down!"

 **(A/N : I got tired of putting up the dashes for the thoughts so I'll just stick with these ' ')**

Haku threw two senbone that hit both Sasuke in the calves before he attacked Naruto

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out when he heard his cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on him.

Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.

' _An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?_ ' Kakashi thought, ' _it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out_.' Kakashi closed his eyes. ' _Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?_ ' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "the bridge-builder!"

Kakashi took off heading for where Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Shi got in the way.

"To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.

Tazuna's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.

'That scream...that was Mr Tazuna,' thought Sasuke, 'what's happening to his? Where's Kakashi?'

"Mr Tazuna...he's in...trouble," Naruto manged to get out making Sasuke and to look at him.

 _'We've got to break through_ ,' Sasuke once again thought looking away.

"I'll bust us out of here," Naruto said as he stood which made Sasuke to look at him again.

' _Naruto?_ ' thought both Sasuke.

"I'll fake him out," Naruto told them as he stood up.

"You've exhausted my petitions," Haku growled.

Naruto put his hand in a hand sign before he took off at a quick run, but he ended up doing a back flip when Haku appeared in front of him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Behind you!" Sasuke called out making Naruto to stop and turned around to only get hit by needles again. "Naruto!"

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero and that is absolute," Haku told them.

Sasuke ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke asked as his blond teammate tried to set up. "Try not to use any more charka, that's only going to help him now."

Sasuke looked at Haku with narrowed eyes.

"I know Sasuke, I know," Naruto said before he passed out.

' _We can't go on like this,_ ' thought Sasuke, ' _he's blocking every move we make. I've got to find away to out maneuver him.'_ "My eyes has adjusted to his movements."

"Looking for a counter attack?" Haku asked them, "I'll save you the trouble." Sasuke picked up a senbone each from the ground and blocked all of the senbone that was thrown at him and Naruto. "What?"

"Get up loser," Sasuke ordered Naruto, "we've got to team up."

' _I'm aiming at their vital spots now, but I can't get a direct hit_ ,' thought Haku in shock.

"I know what we have to do," Naruto told Sasuke as he sat up, "believe it Sasuke."

Haku once again started to throwing needles at them, but Sasuke worked block them.

' _It's not just luck_ ,' Haku thought as he continued to throw needles, _'He's fighting to protect their friend. That's why he's so determined, but can't possibly see the needles coming_.' When Haku throw the needles at Sasuke, he pushed Naruto out of the way while he jumped out of the line of the needles. ' _My movements are beyond human speed and yet their tracking them somehow. Whatever their doing I've got to stop them now_.'

Sasuke gasp in shock when Haku disappeared.

' _He disappeared_ ,' thought Sasuke as he looked around for the Ice Jutsu user, "where did he go? How can he just vanish?" Sasuke moved his heads back and forth for their enemy. "Naruto, you better not pass out again. Come on, let's go. I can't keep protecting you like this."

"Well, then don't," Naruto told them, "I never asked for your two help."

Naruto passed out again which made Sasuke to look at him.

"You can't revive him," Haku told the two Konoha Ninjas, "he's reached his limits." Sasuke threw the senbone that he was holding at the mirror that Haku was in, but they bounced off. "Impressive, you have exalt moves." Haku held up some senbones. "Both your attacks are very skillful." Haku throw more senbone at them, but the dodged once again. "But the both of you reached your limits as well." Sasuke snorted. "Motorfuctions, reflexes, judgment, both your abilities are weakening slowly, but surly. Now your finished!"

 _'Here he comes_ ,' thought Sasuke, ' _stay calm, focus, concentrate, see everything_."

Haku come out of the mirror and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke had already grabbed Naruto before he, too, jump out of the line of the needles.

'They saw every move, but there no way they could do that,' Haku thought as Sasuke put Naruto down panting before he looked up with crimson eyes.' _Impossible. Those eyes; the Sharingan.'_ "Your..."

' _It's not complete, but I can see through his deception_ ,' thought Sasuke.

' _So he, too, have kekkei genkai_ ,' Haku thought as he looked over them making sure that he didn't look Sasuke in the eyes. ' _The unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected, to uncover it during a lethal attack is an amazing feat, and because of that I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of charka and their swift movements also take energy there's no doubt that the more we fight the more he well use the Sharingan to pro-see my moves. Even now the boy's eyes are tracking me. I can't target him directly, he'll just block a frontal attack, so I have to throw them off guard...'_ Haku then turned his attention to Naruto. ' _Attacking his partner I destroy him_!'

Sasuke let out a gasp as Haku come out of his mirror and went for Naruto who was down while he stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to intercept him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, _'I've got to stop him!_ '

Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.

"You...always get in the way Naruto," Sasuke told him with difficulty, "it never fails."

"You beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke, "huh?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate, "you should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "why did you...save me? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know why I just did," Sasuke answered as he looked forward, "you...I...hated you."

"Then why?" Naruto asked again, "it doesn't make any since." Naruto sat up. "Why did you...protect me?" Naruto stood up looking pissed. "I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!" "I don't know my body just moved," Sasuke told him, "there was no time to think." As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch him but course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. "Loser."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out.

Naruto cought Sasuke before he hit the ground

"He...he's still out there," Sasuke told Naruto as he left his hand up, "my Brother. I...promised myself...I'd stay alive...until I killed him. Naruto...don't let your...dream die."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as Sasuke's hand fall and his eyes closed. "SASUKE!"

"He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had," Haku stated in a whisper, "why? Because of a cartian person who was precession to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honer." Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku looked back at them. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja."

Naruto had laid his head in Sasuke's head on the ground.

"Shut up," Naruto told him, "I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet. You'll pay for this." The demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. "I'm going to kill you."

"What is this Chakra?" Haku asked, "chakra can't been, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the blood lust like it's evil it's self." Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. "His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?" Naruto's eyes turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced. "The blood lust in his eyes...this is no longer a child!"

Naruto charged at Haku destroying a mirror before she throw herself over Sasuke again to protect his body from the sharp ice. I

"Go on," Haku's voice rung out, "finish it. Kill me." Naruto took a step back looking unsure. "Why do you haste? I think you wanted to be a mighty warrior."

"That's not what it's about," Naruto yelled at him, "you really that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some on in battle."

"I had a feeling all along," Haku told him, "From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike." Naruto looked at him confused. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked him, "and your positive that it's the only way?"

"Yes," Haku answered him.

"The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends," Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai "This is for Sasuke for he also had a dream!"

"Go on," Tazuna told Sakura though from the looks of it she was already shedding tears. "You don't need to be brave or anything on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out child. It's alright."

"I was one of the smartest girls in class aside from a pink haired girl named Sakura," Sakura started to say as she stroke Sasuke's cheek, "acest ever test at the academy not matter kind of test it was. One of the perfect students. Did you know there are more then 100 principle of Shinobi Conduct? I memorized ever single one even though I didn't want to. I never liked it when they tested us on them. I didn't showing anyone how smart I was, but I remember so clearly this one exam They asked us to explain the 25th principle. We got it right of course." Sakura was trying to hold back a sob. "A Shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances is...feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment...and weaken his since of duty."

' _To put such an unbearable burden on a young girl's shoulders_ ,' Tazuna thought, ' _if that's the Shinobi way? You can have it.'_

Sakura cried as she cuddled Sasuke's head while her tears continued to splash onto his head band before she closed her eyes to try and hold them back. Tazuna and Sakura however, were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him.


	16. Beating Gato Lost Family?

Published

940 Words

 **Beating Gato. Family.**

 _Previously_

 _Sakura cried as she cuddled Sasuke's head while her tears continued to splash onto his head band before she closed her eyes to try and hold them back. Tazuna and Sakura however, were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him._

 _The story_

' _Where am I?_ ' Sasuke thought, ' _am I alive or_...' Sasuke opened his eyes to see sakura eyes closed as tears fall from her eyes and onto his face. ' _Sakura? Can it be? It is_.' "Sakura it's hard to breath with you on top of me."

Sakura looked at him to see Sasuke blinking at them as she whipped her eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in surprise before giving him a smile, "Tazuna, he's alive." After about a few minutes Sasuke went and sat up. "No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move."

She stood up before she turned her attention to Gato though she toned his voice out.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her as he looked her, "and what happened to that guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead."

"Died?" Sasuke asked unwilling taking his eyes off of saying to show his surprise. "But how? Did Naruto do it?"

"Oh, I...I didn't pay attention, so I'm not sure what happened," Sakura answered him, "all I know was that he was protecting Zabuza."

' _He never meant to from the very beginning_ ,' Sasuke thought.

"I'll let Naruto know," Tazuna told them before walking away.

Naruto turned around once Tazuna told him that Sasuke was alive to the see the young Uchiha raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes before they were looking at the thugs thought Sakura didn't hear them because she was still trying to get the ringing to stop as the thugs charged at them. After she was able to clear her hearing an arrow landed in front of the thugs making them stop in their tracks and all of them looked behind or ahead to see the entire village with Inari standing them there.

"There's one little thing you forgot about!" a Villager yelled, "before you sat one foot in our Village! You'll have to get through all us!"

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"Hero's usually show up at the last minute," Inari told them, "you know?"

"They all came," Tazuna said with happiness, "the whole village."

Kakashi looked at the thugs with a smirk before he did a hand sign at the same time as Naruto.

"This is going to be fun," Kakashi said.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Naruto stated.

"Shadow Clan Jutsu!" they both shouted.

About 4 appeared behind him. The thugs stepped back afraid of what they where facing.

"I guess I have just enough Chakra to help you out," Kakashi told them as he made the same hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!"

The thugs stepped back even more as about 100 Kakashi's appeared looking ready to fight.

"So do you still want to fight?" the Kakashi's all asked.

"No thanks," the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.

"Victory!" Inari shouted with joy.

The rest of the villagers cheered as well as the clones of Naruto and Kakashi vanished leaving the real ones standing there looking amused or in Naruto's case giddy.

++++  
 **Meanwhile**  
++++

Zabuza had been placed my Haku, he was talking about snow and tears. He looked back at Shi and chuckled a little. "No wonder you could counter my attacks.. it's been a long time little one" her eyes widened at the name before the softened. The other four watching them silently, well except one.

Zabuza raised his hand up which caught the attention of Naruto who got ready to charge. Only to be stopped. Feeling her mask get removed, she gasped, revealing shark like teeth to the others. Once seeing them they sucked in a breath in shock. Zabuza chuckled before smiling "you look so much like your mother... smile for me, and some trouble as well. Can't have a good girl can I?"

Crying as he passed on with those words she broke down. "N-no... please don't leave uncle za.. you were the only.. family I had left" she hugged him once before breaking into a sobbing mess

++++  
 **Time skip**  
++++

It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke and Kakashi rested after the battle. Shi was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat. She was trying not to cry again.

It was the day to leave and the bridge was finished and it hasn't been the same since. Well Shi hasnt. She had gone emotionless, course understandable. She just lost the remaining family she had. Staring up at the bridge, mostly avoiding people because of the gasps she's getting due to her mask being down. They could see teeth and all.

 _We're alone again Kyro_

 **Yea but don't have those terms**

 _Hn.. maybe but that doesn't ease the pain_

 **True but think of it this way. When you die, you'll meet again.**

 _True. Thanks_

 **Welcome**

Sighing and pulling her mask up as the others had appeared beside her. Naruto grinning, Sasuke blank faced and of course Sakura fangirling. After hitting the back of her head with a glare that caused her to stop.


End file.
